


34+35

by JustSomeoneUnordinary



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, They're dumb your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneUnordinary/pseuds/JustSomeoneUnordinary
Summary: “Stop laughing every time the announcer says 69.”And Bucky would. If he could.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	34+35

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was “Stop laughing every time the announcer says 69.” 
> 
> You can read my own version in German [here](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/602c248e000103bc1e58e0b8/1/34-35).

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes is totally an adult.

Of course he is. He is a hundred years old, fought in the war and lived 70 years as HYDRA’s murder puppet. All of this warrants him very much as an adult.

Doesn’t mean he’s mature though.

“Stop laughing every time the announcer says 69,” Tony hisses next to him, a forced smile plastered on his face and kicking him unabashedly in the shin.

Bucky can’t quite be offended at that because, well, Tony has every right to be pissed at him. An auction isn’t really a place for laughing after all. Not to mention that Bucky went voluntary with Tony there, because where Tony goes, Bucky follows, even if it’s some weird rich-people-thing.

It’s just rather unfortunate that Tony got the bidder number 69.

Especially after last night’s bed-exercises.

“You’re worse than Barton,” Tony continues, which is just plain rude— _no one_ is worse than Barton. And Tony shouldn’t act all hypocritical, Bucky is a sniper; he can _see_ the corners of Tony’s mouth twitching perfectly fine.

But all right, Bucky thinks, he’s going to restrain himself.

Or he _tries_ , up until—

“SOLD to 69!”

And Bucky bursts out laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog this on tumblr [here](https://justsomeoneunordinary.tumblr.com/post/626025447304593408/for-the-prompt-asks-can-i-get-a-cracky-69-with).


End file.
